


Pre Nuptial Agreements

by wildheartmustang



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Children, F/M, Humour, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartmustang/pseuds/wildheartmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte has a proposition for her future husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre Nuptial Agreements

It all started one afternoon, over tea, when Charlotte made the sudden announcement to Marx in no uncertain terms.

“I want eight children, Marx.” she told him.

He almost brought up his hot tea through his nose when she uttered that sentence. “ _Eight_?!” he spluttered.

“Yes, eight children.”

“We haven’t even had the wedding yet, Charlotte!”

“So? That doesn’t mean that we can’t talk about what we want out of this marriage.”

Marx allowed a pensive pause and realised that she was actually quite right; a marriage was as much a merging of personal interests, and not just the official record of romantic attraction between two people. That was especially true in this case, with a commoner marrying into the Royal Family. The nobility in Nohr were in uproar about the engagement, needless to say.

“That’s… very true…”

“You’re good at business, dear. Why don’t we draw up a sort of… contract?”

Marx was flabbergasted at his wife’s audacity. “A contract?”

“Yes, we put forward each other’s expectations for this marriage. We can then see what we agree on, what we disagree on and what we can compromise on… That fair enough?” she gave him a playful wink, the sort of licentious wink that he couldn’t say no to.

“That sounds fair indeed. Allow me to find some notepaper.” Charlotte allowed a little wicked giggle to escape as he left the room.

He returned with writing utensils and paper and laid them on the mahogany table in front of the intended couple.

“So… Let us come back to… your issue in a little bit.” Charlotte glared at his choice of words, though clearly he had no expertise over how to handle such a situation. “I believe that you would benefit from having elocution lessons.”

“What the hell?! Are you callin’ the way I talk common?!”

Marx sighed. “Yes. Yes I am. I don’t mind the way you speak, though there are plenty of people at court who will most definitely take offence to your… laxness. Believe me when I say that I only mention this for your own benefit.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll take the damn elocution lessons…”

Marx dipped the quill in the ink and wrote down a note for the lessons to start, before the coronation. “Do you still intend on sending your parents money?” Marx asked.

“Of course.”

“Then I would like to offer a suggestion.”

Charlotte raised a brow. “Yeah?”

“Would you accept my offer for your family to move onto the castle estate?”

Charlotte’s brain short circuited, her mouth falling open, she didn’t quite take in her fiance’s insanely generous offer.

“Y-you… You want _my_ parents to live on the castle grounds?!”

“As much as I admire your want to see your parents live comfortably, you will soon be crowned as Queen Consort of Nohr. Your responsibilities will be great, though you know well by now and I understand that it was of great importance for you to carry on working as a border guard so that you could still earn to support your parents, but that will no longer be possible.”

“I knew that when I accepted your proposal…”

“Which is why I’m prepared to have a separate annex built for your family so that they may live independently, while still having access to the castle. It’ll also be of interest to you and your parents and any future children that we have - they’ll have their grandparents, aunts and uncles near and… especially if you want _eight_ children, I’m sure you’ll receive help with childcare.”

Charlotte blinked in disbelief. “You… You really want my parents living here?”

Marx nodded, his curls bounced ever so. “Yes, I truly do. What’s of importance to you, is of importance to me. And your family is the most important thing in your life.” Charlotte suddenly beamed at the man and took his hand.

“I’ll write a letter to them.”

Marx returned the smile, the usual serious lines on his face relaxing. “I’m pleased.”

“Were those the only things that you wanted to clarify?”

Marx grunted in agreement. “I thought I should leave the children and childcare proposals to you. After all you’re going to be spending the most time with them.” 

“Well… yes. About that…”

Marx waited patiently for her to continue, slightly bemused at how her sentence was left off.

“I know you’re going to be the King of Nohr, but I don’t want you shutting yourself off in your office all day and being constantly in boring meetings. I want you to be involved in our children’s lives.”

“What’s your suggestion for that then?” Marx asked, with a wry smile.

“Bedtime stories. Giving them baths. Teaching them History. Use your imagination, I’m sure you can come up with many more examples.”

“So, you wish for us to share the usual tasks that parenthood demands?”

“Exactly. Oh another thing. No wet nurses.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Commoners don’t get wet nurses, and we turn out just fine. I’m feeding my children by myself. And I don’t give a rats ass if some prudish old woman at court faints at the thought of the Queen of Nohr breastfeeding.”

Marx couldn’t help but chuckle at Charlotte’s stubbornness. “That suits me just fine.” Again he dipped the quill into the ink, and wrote down the new additions.

“Thirdly I may not look like it, but I’m actually very smart.”

“I never doubted you were,” Marx replied.

“I want to teach the children to read and write and do math.”

“I’m the one who gets to teach history, however?” Marx said in jest.

“I was never good at remembering dates.”

They went back and forth, and in turn learned more about each other that they had never really thought to discuss, even things that were seemingly menial actually turned out to be important in the grand scheme of things.

“I… I’m still curious.” Marx eventually wondered out loud.

“Yes?”

“Why do you want eight children specifically? I mean I know that you came from a larger than average family, you’re the second eldest of five.”

The blonde woman shrugged, nonchalantly. “I guess I’ve always wanted to have a large family… I always thought it would make my parents happy to have many grandkids to spoil.”

Marx was touched by her honesty and thoughtfulness. “I must admit… I never thought that I’d marry… let alone have children. Though looking back on the time that I spent with my siblings, made me long for the same.”

“Really?! So… you’re happy for this?”

“How about we see after the fourth is born?”

Charlotte pouted ever so slightly, in silence.

“We can have more if you still feel the same way.”

Charlotte’s face rescinded. “Fine… I suppose I can live with that.”

The last note was artfully written upon the paper.

“I suppose the last thing is when it would be appropriate to start trying for children after the wedding and coronation.”

Charlotte’s face froze suddenly, though she didn’t mean for it to happen.

“That face… Are you hiding something from me?” her fiance’s voice was warning.

“Um… No! Not at all!”

“Don’t lie.”

“Well it’s just a teeny thing.”

“What?”

“Well you see, it was kinda an accident. I was planning on telling you a little later-”

“Charlotte…”

“I’m pregnant.”

Charlotte would never forget the state of Marx’s face that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me is tempted to make this into a series with my OTP's


End file.
